


Kiss Me In The Morning

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [189]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He closes his eyes as Sam’s lips softly press against the corner of his.





	Kiss Me In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘International Kissing Day’ (6 July).

He closes his eyes as Sam’s lips softly press against the corner of his before they move a little lower and trace his jawline. He turns his head to the left and captures her lips with his, wanting to take things slow this first time.

But he pulls back just enough so that when he opens his eyes, he sees hers are wide and dark and expressive.

He bumps his nose against hers, and as he makes his way around to her ear, her breath hitches. He places a kiss against her temple and bringing his lips to her ear, whispers, _“I love you, Carter.”_


End file.
